l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Akkuai-uo
Akkuai-uo, originally named Kunshu, was the Ancestral Sword of the Hantei. It was wielded by the Hantei for over a milennia before it was lost in the Shadowlands by Hida Yakamo. For a time it was wielded by Daigotsu, followed by Iuchiban, until it was recovered by Mirumoto Katsutoshi who returned it to Rokugan and the new Empress, Iweko I. Creation Kunshu was forged for Hantei Genji by the legendary swordsmith Doji Yasurugi. Passion, by Rich Wulf Immortal Steel, by Shawn Carman It was made with the Wakizashi of the Kami, as they agreed before they entered in the tournament to determine among them would rule the new Empire. Prayers and Blessing, p. 166 It was one of the relics of Amaterasu, the most important nemuranai of the Empire. Winter Court: Kyuden Seppun, p. 115 It hung amidst a complex floral arrangement in the Imperial Family Alcove. Otosan Uchi:Book 2, p. 90 First Use Hantei Fujiwa was the first to wield it in battle, and his victory awakened the soul of the sword, granting it incredible powers against the Shadowlands. Fujiwa wielded it in defense of Kyuden Hida, personally guarding the gates beside the Crab Clan Champion. Forever True (Imperial Herald v2 #8), by Rich Wulf It was said the blade began to glow yellow during the fight, as if inspired by the light of Amaterasu herself. Winter Court: Kyuden Seppun, p. 116 Loss of the Sword The sword was returned to Otosan Uchi, where it remained until Hantei XXXIX, possessed by Fu Leng, drove the sword into Hida Kisada. The Story So Far: Anvil of Despair (Imperial Herald v1 #4) Crab Champion Hida Yakamo fled Otosan Uchi with his father and the sword, Firelight, by Rob Vaux and kept the sword until he was captured by Kuni Yori in the Shadowlands. Placed in the Heavens When Yori was banished from the Mortal Realm by the Naga, the sword was abandoned in Shinomen Forest, as the Naga were unaware of its significance. A band of Monkey Clan magistrates returned it to Lady Shinjo, who set it in the Celestial Heavens with the other Ancestral Swords. Assault on the Celestial Heavens When Fu Leng invaded the heavens, the Shadow Dragon followed, and for reasons known only to itself, the dragon took Akkuai-Uo and brought it back to the Shadowlands. It gave the blade to Omoni, as a gift to the lord Daigotsu. Conflicts in the Shadowlands When Daigotsu drew the blade in the Temple of the Ninth Kami, Fu Leng placed his blessings upon it, tainting and corrupting the blade's magics against the darkness of the Shadowlands, and was thus renamed Akkuai-uo. The blade would only be drawn and wielded by members of the Hantei line by the will of Fu Leng. Daigotsu kept the blade until the City of the Lost was invaded by Iuchiban. Badly wounded, Daigotsu was forced to leave the blade behind during his escape. As Iuchiban was also of the Hantei line, he was able to wield the blade safely, and kept it as his personal weapon. This forced many who had sworn fealty to the wielder of the blade (such as Omoni) into Iuchiban's service. Secrets of Shadowlands, p. 8 Secrets Revealed When in 1169 Daigotsu and the Lost abandoned the City of the Lost they left the sword behind. Mirumoto Taishuu secretly gave the Dragon Clan the location of Akkuai-uo. Whether this was done as a ruse to kill some of his clan or Taishuu was truly betraying Daigotsu is currently unknown. The blade was retrieved by Mirumoto Hirohisa and Mirumoto Katsutoshi. Following this Katsutoshi killed Hirohisa so that Katsutoshi would be the only one to earn glory from this exploit. Katsutoshi planned to present the sword to whomever succeeded Toturi III as the Emperor of Rokugan. The Emperor's Strength, by Rusty Priske Spider Clan Katsutoshi finally returned the blade to Empress Iweko I during her wedding at Winter Court in 1171. The Imperial Wedding, by Rusty Priske When the Spider Clan was elevated to Great Clan status in 1173, the sword was placed as their Ancestral Blade. The sword was brought to the Empress once a year, to guarantee its purity. In 1200, the blade was stolen by the Mantis Clan during one of the annual trips to Toshi Ranbo. The Mantis had wondered if the Spider were going back to their former, unsavory ways after the Emperor-to-be Iweko Seiken had publicly humiliated Daigotsu Kanpeki by announcing that he will remove him as Spider Clan Champion. Spring 2015 Kotei Fiction – Act 2: Troubled Waters (Part 1), by Chris Hand, Maxime Lemaire, Mari Murdock, Fred Wan, and Robert Denton Kanpeki learned of the Mantis implication, and reparation was agreed; the Mantis should send the children of 100 Mantis bushi to be fostered in the ways of the Spider. Spring 2015 Kotei Fiction – Act 2: Troubled Waters (Part 2), by Chris Hand, Maxime Lemaire, Mari Murdock, Fred Wan, and Robert Denton Powers Akkuai-uo was an impressive blade, large by no-dachi standards. Made of a pure golden metal, it would glow with a corrupted black fire when wielded by a member of the Hantei family. The sword was once powerful against the Shadowlands, but now focused energy against those not yet corrupted. Known Wielders * Hantei Genji * Hantei Fujiwa * Hantei XXXIX * Hida Yakamo * Daigotsu * Iuchiban * Mirumoto Hirohisa External Links * The Ancestral Sword of Hantei (Forbidden Knowledge) * The Ancestral Sword of Hantei Exp (Embers of War) Category:Imperial Nemuranai Category:Shadowlands Nemuranai